


Psycho 5

by Oct_3003



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oct_3003/pseuds/Oct_3003
Summary: 女装癖旻X隐性M灿 OOC 慎！
Relationships: Lee Minho/Bang Chan, 旻灿 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Psycho 5

方灿已经不记得李旻浩是怎么把他带到他的住处了，在门板合上的一瞬间方灿就急切的抓着李旻浩的领子与他接吻，满脑子都是李旻浩嫩粉色细薄的嘴唇。原来他没有涂口红的时候唇色也是粉色的，方灿晕乎乎的想着。方灿难耐的用柔软的舌头绞着李旻浩的舌尖，伸手去解李旻浩的裤腰带。李旻浩顺着方灿的裤腰，纤细的手指贴着滚烫的腰线深入方灿的裤子里，轻一下重一下的揉捏着方灿的臀瓣。

“我不在的时候你有没有乖乖的？”李旻浩扯着方灿的头发把他拉开，方灿吃痛的仰着头，露出洁白的脖颈。

“有、我有……”

“说谎。”李旻浩笑意盈盈的用拇指大力按着方灿嘴角的伤痕，方灿疼的一激灵，痛感化作细小的电流在方灿的神经里奔腾，“还记得我之前说过什么吗？乖孩子才有奖励，难得我给你买了礼物。”

方灿有点懊恼。他不是不记得李旻浩和他说过的话，因此他这两周来都保持的很好，只是没想到今天这件事会被李旻浩正好看到。他沮丧的看着李旻浩，李旻浩勾着嘴角，按了按他的肩膀。方灿顺着他的力度跪在了李旻浩面前，高挺的鼻尖正对着李旻浩鼓起的山包，隔了层布料都能感受到里面的东西正在散发的热量。方灿吞了口口水，骨节分明的手指解开李旻浩的皮带，拉下他的裤链。李旻浩的黑色西装裤里穿的居然依旧是女式的三角裤，雄壮的男根挤在黑色的蕾丝里，被勒出一道道白色的痕迹。

“帮我口出来，我就原谅你。”

李旻浩的语气里含着不容置疑的命令性，方灿颤颤巍巍的伸出艳红的舌头，睫毛颤抖着舔上李旻浩包在黑色蕾丝边里的阴茎，嘴里品尝着布料的苦涩。他伸手将它整根掏出来，粗大的性器弹在方灿的脸上。这是他第一次给人口交，他不知道该怎么做，只能努力的回忆着李旻浩对他做过的动作细节。他伸手扶着李旻浩半勃的阴茎，试探性的舔吻着李旻浩形状漂亮的龟头。李旻浩带着气音笑了：

“你这样好像我养的小猫，它吃奶的时候也是这样。”

“才不像。”方灿嘟囔了一句，下定了更大的决心张口含住了已经有些抬头的柱体。男性性器咸腥的味道直冲进方灿的鼻腔，他难受的呛出了几滴眼泪。李旻浩温柔的用大拇指将它们一一擦干，揉着方灿的头发让他更深一步的吞入。方灿努力的用舌头裹着越来越胀大的性器，粗糙的舌苔摩擦着茎身，李旻浩舒服的叹息着，手指摩擦着方灿发热的耳垂。李旻浩硬的很快，茎身已经变得比原来更加粗长了，已经没办法被方灿整根吞入，方灿只能小口小口的嘬着红亮的龟头。显然这不能让李旻浩满意，他毫无预兆的顶入方灿的口腔，撑的方灿的侧脸向外凸起了个圆形的鼓包。方灿把它吐了出来，按照印象重新吞入，这次进入的很深，他能感觉到李旻浩顶到了他的喉咙，他想咳出来却被满满的塞住，噎的他快要窒息，只能从喉咙里发出几声似咳非咳的声音。李旻浩钳着他的下巴抽出了他的阴茎，方灿忙不迭的呼吸着空气。李旻浩摸着他的背帮着他缓气：

“不要太贪吃。”

李旻浩的说法仿佛方灿真的像是一只淘气的猫咪一样。方灿瞥了他一眼，红着耳根重新含进李旻浩的那根东西，像含冰棍一样嗦着李旻浩的肉茎发出“啧啧”的水声。温暖的口腔让李旻浩很快无法抑制的晃着腰往方灿的喉咙里怼进去，方灿把不住李旻浩的外裤，他手驻着地板仰头承受着，根本睁不开眼。他感觉自己像是变成李旻浩的一个玩具，机械的随着李旻浩的动作晃动着，嘴巴根本没办法合上，涎水从嘴角流了出来也来不及擦。不可思议的是他在李旻浩捅进他喉咙深处的时候获得了一种近乎暴戾的快感，方灿嘴角的伤痕的痛感已经变得麻木了，他的肉体甚至叫嚣着渴望进一步的疼痛。李旻浩很体贴的在射的时候把整根抽了出来射在了方灿大敞的领口上，方灿在被抽离的瞬间失去了支撑点，摇晃着倒在地上。

“哦？”李旻浩看着方灿洇湿了的裤头，挑了挑眉，“射了？”

方灿用胳膊遮着自己通红的脸，李旻浩见他这样子没进一步说些什么调笑的话。他干脆的脱掉裤子，把恍惚的方灿从地上抱到沙发上，怜爱的捋着方灿被浸湿的刘海。方灿侧过身抱住李旻浩的腰把脸在李旻浩腰间，平复着羞愤的心情。他甚至没被李旻浩碰一下就射了，这绝对不是一个正常的男人应该有的生理反应。李旻浩等他心情稍微稳定了一点后把他拉起来，捧着他的脸安慰的亲吻他。

“去洗澡。”李旻浩把方灿领到浴室里帮他脱掉衣服，“我准备一下。”

方灿耐心的清理着每一寸肌理，他知道李旻浩去大概是去换衣服了，因此他不需要急躁。刚刚的事情让他的大脑现在有些迟钝，用李旻浩纯白的浴巾擦着身体的时候他出神的看着李旻浩的梳妆台上的镜子。他难得好好看一次自己，镜中透白的肌肤上镀着一层水润的淡粉色，乳头不知羞耻的挺立着。他的眉眼如雾般柔和，含着水看着镜中的人，眼尾拖着一点情欲的红。方灿被这景象震惊到说不出话来，他的浑身上下写满了色欲而他自己一直都浑然不知。李旻浩听到他关了水的动静推门走了进来，他已经换好了一身女装，穿着鹅黄色的短裙戴着方灿收到的照片中的奶黄色帽子，他没戴假发过短的刘海把他充满进攻性的眉眼完全地暴露在外。他走到方灿身后看向镜子里的景象：

“我说过，你很漂亮。”

“……”

李旻浩越过方灿的肩头去拿梳妆台上摆放的物品。他拿起了一只深红色的口红，拔开黑色的盖子，轻柔的将膏体抹在方灿厚实的下唇上。李旻浩看着面前像瓷娃娃一样的人，他故意抹偏了一点，让红色的膏体盖住了方灿发青的嘴角，看起来像血一样。诡异且暧昧的气息在这窄小的空间中蒸腾。

“或许下次我应该让你也试一下女装。”李旻浩抽走方灿身上的浴巾，带着一丝不挂的方灿走到他的卧室。深蓝色床单的双人床上摆着一个漆黑的小盒子，李旻浩示意方灿去拿。方灿知道这大概就是他的奖励了，他犹豫的晃动了一下扁长的盒子，里面能听到物品撞击的声音。

“打开看看。”李旻浩搂着他的腰鼓励道。方灿打开盒子，深红色的绸缎上躺着一根半场的黑色的皮带，上面穿着一个金黄色的铃铛，一碰就会发出叮铃铃的响声。方灿呼吸一滞，他能听到心脏正在砰砰作响。李旻浩伸出手来把它拿起来，压着方灿的喉结把它戴到方灿的脖颈上。李旻浩的卧室里有一面穿衣镜，他把他带到穿衣镜前，洁白的躯体上突兀的黑色和红色交互刺激着方灿的视线，方灿急促的吸着气，他不敢看李旻浩，他知道他刚射过的那根东西已经抬头了。

“看样子你好像很喜欢我的礼物。”李旻浩的声音甜美又柔和，手掌带着惊人的温度覆上方灿的肩膀，“那现在轮到我来收点报酬了。”

方灿咬着唇让自己尽量叫的不要那么放荡。李旻浩的项圈像是带了魔力一样让他迅速的陷入了情欲的泥沼，尽管后穴已经两周没有被插过了，但也很快的就为李旻浩打开了大门。李旻浩没有化妆，只有嘴上沾着一点从方灿的唇上吃来的口红，看起来英俊多于美丽，但上挑的眼尾依旧让他看起来风情万种。方灿坐在李旻浩硬挺的阴茎上，颤着肉感的大腿缓慢的将李旻浩的阴茎整根吞入。李旻浩每顶一下，方灿颈间的铃铛就晃一下，铃铛在空旷的卧室里丁铃当啷的乱响，方灿烦躁地抓住铃铛，被铃铛声盖住的呻吟声便突显了出来。

“叫出来。”李旻浩掐着方灿的腿根缓慢的磨着方灿的敏感点，在紧缩的内壁里它有点寸步难行，“没人会听到。”

“旻浩——”方灿带着哭腔支离破碎的重复着李旻浩的名字，“旻浩、旻浩、旻浩——”

“真应该把你这个样子拍下来。”李旻浩捅着方灿发水的肉穴，他叼着方灿胸前的红点，含糊不清的吐着热气，“发到网上，让大家都看看我们的主席有多浪荡。戴着项圈被一个穿裙子的男人干的乱叫，像只发情的小母猫。”

“不……别……”

“不？现在晃着屁股骑着我的人是谁？”

“不知道，我不知道。”方灿甩着头，否认着眼前的事实，铃铛被攥在汗湿的手里热的发烫。李旻浩舔着方灿的锁骨，手堵住方灿即将发泄的通道：

“告诉我是谁，我就让你射。”

“不要……放开我……”方灿这下是真的哭出来了，前面后面的快感层层累积在他的大脑皮层里但是无法得到释放，他抽泣着望向李旻浩试图通过示弱来让李旻浩放他一马，李旻浩只是顶了顶腰把自己的阴茎送的更深，让方灿抽噎着塌下了腰，“旻浩……”

“是谁？”

“是我……”方灿小声的吸着鼻子，“是方灿……”

李旻浩把方灿掀倒在床上，松开了捏着方灿阴茎的手指，他同他接吻，随后站起身来，肩上扛着方灿的小腿大力的抽送着。方灿已经没有力气了，铃铛从他手掌中滑落，铃声如同他的呼吸一样狂乱。他抓着李旻浩的床单仰着脖子，正好看到了李旻浩的全身镜。李旻浩漂亮的鹅黄色短裙已经被各种各样的液体打湿了。从裙子被撩起的缝隙中能看到李旻浩肌肉紧绷的大腿根和他泛着白沫的糜烂穴口，李旻浩绷着青筋的柱体正在他的穴口进进出出。

在一阵窸窣的铃音后，李旻浩的卧室终于找回了夜晚应有的平静。


End file.
